27x13 II - Getrennte Wege
(Der Doctor startet eine waghalsige Rettungsmission.) Dalek 1: „DU KENNST DEN DOCTOR! 'DU WEISST WAS ER VORHAT. DU WIRST UNS SAGEN WAS ER PLANT!“ ' Rose „Das weiß ich nicht. Selbst wenn würd ich's euch nicht sagen.“ Dalek 1: „SAG ES, SAG ES SAG ES!“ Dalek 2: „TARDIS, BEFINDET SICH, IM ANFLUG!“ Dalek 1: RAKETEN ABFEUERN. ELIMINIEREN! Rose: „DAS DÜRFT IHR NICHT! DIE TARDIS HAT KEIN ABWEHRSYSTEM IHR BRINGT IHN UM!“ Dalek 1: „DIESE PROGNOSE IST KORREKT!“ (Außenansicht. Zwei Raketen werden abgeschossen. Die Tardis fliegt ihnen entgegen. Kontrollraum. Der Doctor und Jack stehen an der Konsole.) Jack: „Raketen im Anflug! (Die Raketen kollidieren mit der Tardis in einer großen Explosion.) Jack: „Der Extrapolator funktioniert. Wir haben ein voll funktionsfähiges Kraftfeld. Ich könnte mich selbst küssen.“ Doctor: „Und nun mein nächster Trick.“ (Im inneren des Dalek-Schiffes ertönt plötzlich das Geräusch der Tardis. Rose und die Dalek sehen sich um. Die Tardis materialisiert genau auf Rose Standpunkt und hüllt sie und einen Dalek ein. Langsam werden die Konsole und der Doctor sichtbar. Rose und der Dalek materialisieren in der Tardis. Jack hält seine Waffe im Anschlag.) Doctor: „ROSE IN DECKUNG! IN DECKUNG ROSE!“ Dalek: ' „ELIMINEREN! ELIMINEREN!“ (''Der Dalek feuert zwei Schüsse ab. Jack feuert und zerstört den Dalek.) 'Dalek: ' „AAAAAHHHH!“ 'Rose: ' „Sie haben's geschafft. (Der Doctor umarmt Rose.) Kommt mir vor als hätt ich sie Jahre lang nich gesehen.“ 'Doctor: ' „Ich sagte doch ich komm sie holen.“ ''' Rose „Hab nie dran gezweifelt.“ Doctor: „Ich schon. Alles Okay?“ Rose: ' „Ja, und bei ihnen?“ '''Doctor: ' „Nicht übel. Könnte aber besser sein.“ (Der Doctor sieht sich den zerstörten Dalek genauer an.) 'Jack: ' „Wann werd ich umarmt?“ '''Rose: „Ohh, kommen sie her.“ Jack: ' „Ich hab ihn gefragt. Ha ha, willkommen daheim.“ (''Rose umarmt Jack. Der Doctor scannt den Dalek.) '''Rose: „Ich dachte ich seh sie nie wieder.“ Jack: „Sie hatten Glück das ich überhaupt getroffen habe. Dafür hab ich die Kanone mit dem Ersten Schuss ruiniert.“ (Außenansicht. Dalek-Schiff, innen.) Dalek-Imperator: (Off) „GEDULD, MEINE BRÜDER!“ (Tardis Kontrollraum.) Rose: „Ich dachte es gäbe sie nicht mehr. Aber wie erklären sie dann das?“ Jack: „Eben sind sie noch die größte Bedrohung des Universums und plötzlich sind sie aus Raum und Zeit verschwunden.“ Doctor: „Weil sie in einen großen Krieg ziehen wollten. Den Ewigen Krieg.“ Jack: „Ich dachte der sei bloß eine Legende.“ Doctor: ''' „Ich hab ihn gesehen. Den Krieg der Daleks gegen die ''Timelords''. Bei dem die gesamte Schöpfung auf dem Spiel stand. Mein Volk, ging in den Tod. Aber sie nahm die Dalek mit. Ich dachte immer das wer die Sache wert. Doch nun sehe ich sie sind umsonst gestorben.“ 'Rose: ' „Es sind Tausende da draußen. Und wir haben nur einen erwischt. Was sollen wir tun?“ 'Doctor: ' „Genug herumgestanden und quasselt. He ihr Menschen vertratscht den ganzen Tag. Die Dalek kennen die Antwort. Schauen wir mal bei den Nachbarn vorbei.“ '''Rose: „SIE KÖNNEN DOCH DA NICHT RAUSGEHEN!“ (Der Doctor tritt aus der Tardis und sieht sich Drei Daleks gegenüber die ihn ins Kreuzfeuer nehmen.) 3 Daleks: „ELIMINIEREN! ELIMINIEREN! ELIMINIEREN!“ (Die Schüsse zeigen keine Wirkung.) Doctor: „War das alles? Lächerlich. Nullpunkte! Alles klar kommen sie raus. Das Kraftfeld hält allem stand.“ Jack: „Fast allem.“ Doctor: „Ja, aber das wollte ich denen nicht verraten. Danke.“ Jack: „Tschuldigung.“ Doctor: „Wisst ihr wie ich in den alten Dalek sagen der Heimatwelt genannt werde? Der aufziehende Sturm. Ihr habt vielleicht all eure Gefühle gelöscht. Aber ich erkenne das ganz tief in eurer DNS noch ein winziger Funke glimmt. Ein Funke der Furcht. Lodert sie nicht wieder auf wenn ihr mir gegenüber steht? Dann lasst mal hören. Wie habt ihr den Ewigen Krieg überlebt?“ Dalek-Imperator: (Off.) „SIE HABEN, DURCH MICHT ÜBERLEBT!“ (Der Doctor dreht sich um. Auf drei großen stützen steckt ein riesiger Dalekkopf. In einer röhre darunter angeschlossen steckt in einer kleinen durchsichtigen Kammer, die überreste eines Dalekmutanten.) Doctor: „Rose? Captain, das ist der Imperator der Dalek.“ Dalek-Imperator: „DU HAST UNS VERNICHTET, DOCTOR! DIE DALEK GINGEN IN DEINEM INFERNO UNTER. MEIN SCHIFF FIEL DURCH EINE ZEITSPALTE, ES WURDE SCHWER BESCHÄDIGT, DOCH ICH ÜBERLEBTE!“ Doctor: „Verstehe.“ Dalek 3: „NICHT UNTERBRECHEN!“ Dalek 4: „NICHT UNTERBRECHEN!“ Dalek 5: „NICHT UNTERBRECHEN!“ Doctor: „Könnte es sein das ihr da etwas vergesst? Ich bin der Doctor, und wenn ich was kann dann reden, ich spreche Fünf Milliarden Sprachen und ihr könnt mich nicht zum Schweigen bringen. Wenn also einer den Rand hält DANN IHR! (Zwei Dalek fahren eingeschüchtert zurück.) Oki Doki. Also? Wo waren wir?“ Dalek-Imperator: „WIR HABEN HIER GEWARTET, IM TIEFEN RAUM. WIR WAREN FAST AM ENDE, DOCH WIR REGENERIERTEN UNS. JAHRHUNDERTE VERGINGEN, UND WIR INFILTRIERTEN INS GEHEIM DIE IRDISCHE ZIVILISATION. WIR ERNTETEN DEN ABFALL DER MENSCHHEIT. HÄFTLINGE, FLÜCHTLINGE, VERTRIEBENE, ALLE KAMEN SIE ZU UNS. IHRE KÖRPER WURDEN FILETIERT, AUSGEQUETSCHT, DURCHGESIEBT. DEN DIE MENSCHLICHE RASSE IST PERVERTIERT. VON EINER MILLIARDE ZELLEN,VERDIENT ES NUR EINE SICH ENTWICHEN ZU DÜRFEN!“ Doctor: „Du hast also eine Armee von Daleks aus den toten erschaffen.“ Rose: ''' „Damit wären sie ja... zur Hälfte menschlich.“ '''Dalek-Imperator: „DIESE WORTE SIND BLASPHEMIE!“ Dalek 6: „WAGT ES NICHT, WAGT ES NICHT!“ Dalek 7: „WAGT ES NICHT!“ Dalek-Imperator: „ALLES MENSCHLICHE WURDE AUSGEFILTERT. ICH ERSCHUF REINE, UND SEELIGE DALEK!“ Doctor: „Seit wann haben die Dalek eine Ahnung von Blasphemie?“ Dalek-Imperator: „ICH HABE AUS DEM SCHLAMM, NEUES LEBEN GEFORMT! ICH BIN DER GOTT, ALLER DALEK!“ Alle Dalek: „PREISET IHN! PREISET IHN! PREISET IHN!“ Doctor: „Ihr seit wahnsinnig. Sich hunderte von Jahren in der Stille zu verstecken würde jeden in den Wahnsinn treiben. Doch das hier ist weit schlimmer. Eurer eigen Fleisch treibt euch in den Wahnsinn. Der Gestank des menschlichen. Ihr hasst eure ureigene Existenz. Und das macht euch tödlicher als je zuvor. Wir gehen!“ Dalek-Imperator: „DAZU HABT IHR KEINE ERLAUBNIS!“ Dalek 8: „BLEIBT WO IHR SEIT!“ Alle Dalek: „ELIMINIERN! ELIMINIERN! ELIMINIERN! ELIMINIERN! ELIMINIERN!“ (Der Doctor und seine Begleiter gehen in die Tardis. Die Dalek eröffnen sinnlos das Feuer. Der Doctor lehnt im inneren den Kopf an die Tür der Tardis, während von draußen „Eliminieren“ und „Preiset ihn“ gerufen wird.) ---- * Dalek-Imperator: „REINIGT DIE ERDE DURCH FEUER. DIESER PLANET WIRD MEIN TEMPEL UND WIR WERDEN AUFERSTEHEN. WIR ERSCHAFFEN UNSER PARADIES.“ --- * (Jack hat das Kraftfeld auf die Gamestation übertragen.) Jack: „Jetzt haben wir ein Kraftfeld. Also können die uns nicht einfach weg pusten. Aber es hindert die Daleks nicht persönlich vorbei zu schauen.“ Davitsch: „Wissen sie von der Delta-Welle?“ Jack: ''' „Vermutlich sind sie gleichzeitig drauf gekommen. Nun sie wollen den '''Doctor aufhalten, das heißt sie müssen in diese Etage. Ebene Fünfhundert. Ich kann den Extrapolator auf die oberen Sechs Etagen konzentrieren. Ebene 500 bis 495. Also fallen sie darunter ein. Auf Ebene 494 und kämpfen sich nach oben durch.“ Davitsch: „Gegen wen kämpfen sie?“ Jack: „Gegen uns.“ Davitsch: „Und womit kämpfen wir?“ Jack: „Die Sicherheitsleute hatten Bastikkugeln damit verpassen sie einem Dalek ein Schönes Loch.“ Programmiererin: „Wir sind aber nur zu Fünft.“ Doctor: (Off.) „Rose, sie können mir helfen alle Linsen von den Kabel hier abzuziehen.“ Programmiererin: „Toll, dann sind wir nur noch Vier.“ --- * (Jack verabschiedet sich.) Jack: „Hat Spaß gemacht. Aber jetzt heißt es Leb wohl.“ Rose: ''' „Sagen sie nicht so was. '''Der Doctor schafft das sie werden schon sehen.“ Jack: ' „Rose. (''berührt ihre Wangen.) Sie sind es wert das man für sie kämpft. (Jack gibt Rose einen Kuss.) Wär ich ihnen nur nie begegnet '''Doctor. (Hält dessen Wangen.) Als Feigling war ich viel besser dran. (Er küsst den Doctor.) Wir sehen uns in der Hölle.“ Rose: „Er wird’s doch schaffen. (Der Doctor sieht sie an.) Oder nicht?“ --- * (Jack richtet dramatische Worte an die Leute.) (Jack steht auf einem provisorischen Podest, mit einer Waffe in der Hand. Die Leute reden laut durcheinander. Jack schießt in die Decke, alle sind ruhig.) Jack: „ZUM LETZTEN MAL. MELDET SICH JEMAND FREIWILLIG? Eine Armee, wird gleich auf dieser Station einfallen. Und zu unserer Verteidigung muss jeder hier beitragen.“ Rodrick: „Hört bloß nicht auf ihn. ES GIBT KEINE DALEKS. Die sind schon vor tausenden von Jahren verschwunden.“ (Eine Frau stellt sich auf Jack's Seite.) Jack: ' „Danke. Und für die anderen hier, Die Daleks werden auf Ebene 494 angreifen. Und ich gehe davon aus, das sie dann rauf gehen, nicht drunter. Aber Versprechen kann ich das nicht. Deshalb ein paar gute Ratschläge. Bleibt ruhig. Und wenn ihr uns oben kämpfen hört. Oder unsere Tode schreie, dann sagt mir noch mal das es keine Daleks mehr gibt. Gebt einfach, keinen Laut von euch. Gehen wir.“ (''Jack verlässt mit einer kleinen Kampftruppe die Halle, sie betreten den Fahrstuhl.) --- * (Der Doctor bringt Rose in Sicherheit.) '''Doctor: „Aber die Tardis könnte folgendenes tun. Uns einfach wegbringen. Wir könnten abhauen, wir lassen der Geschichte ihren Lauf, und fliegen... Nach Naveya ins Jahr 1989.“ Rose: „Ja aber das würden sie nie tun.“ Doctor: „Und wenn sie mich drum bitten? Daran haben sie noch gar nicht gedacht.“ Rose: „Na ja, ich bin wohl zu Edel.“ Doctor: „Die Delta-Welle fängt an sich aufzubauen.Wie lang braucht sie?“ (Der Doctor eilt zu den Konsolen, sieht besorgt aus.) Rose: „Wie siehst aus? Okay ziemlich schlecht. (Er lässt den Kopf aufs Pult sinken.) Und wie schlecht genau?“ (Er hebt den Kopf als habe er eine Idee.) Doctor: „Rose Tyler, sie sind ein Genie! (gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.) So wird’s gehen. Wenn ich mit der Tardis meine eigene Zeitlinie kreuze, Ja! (Er eilt in den Kontrollraum der Tardis.) Drücken sie den runter und halten sie ihn fest.“ Rose: „Wozu ist der gut?“ Doctor: „Der löscht die Speicher. Wenn ich clever bin -und ich bin mehr als clever, ich bin Brillant- rette ich vielleicht die Welt. Oder ich reiße sie auseinander.“ Rose: „Ich bin für ersteres.“ Doctor: „Bin ich auch. So, jetzt muss ich schnell die Gamestation hoch fahren. Schön festhalten.“ (Er rennt nach draußen. Bleibt stehen, dreht sich um, und betätigt den Screwdriver. Die Tardis fährt hoch, die Lampe blinkt der Kern schnauft.) Rose: ' „'DOCTOR WAS MACHEN SIE DENN? KANN ICH MEINE HAND WEGNEHMEN? WAS PASSIERT DA? Doctor lassen sie mich raus! Was machen sie?' Doctor' lassen sie mich raus!“ (Die Tardis dematerialisiert. Und saust durch den Vortex. Rose hämmert gegen die Tür. Plötzlich erscheint ein Hologramm des Doctors.) Holo-Doc: „''Das ist Notfallprogramm Eins. Rose hören sie jetzt gut zu das ist wichtig. Wen diese Nachricht aktiviert wurde, kann dies nur eins bedeuten. Wir müssen in Gefahr schweben. Und zwar in Lebensgefahr. Ich bin Tod oder in einer ausweglosen Situation aber das macht nichts. Weil dies ein Sinnvoller Tod ist.“ '''Rose:' „Nein!“ Holo-Doc: „''Ich versprach auf sie aufzupassen. Und genau das tue ich jetzt. Die Tardis bringt sie nach Hause''.“ Rose: ' „Das erlaub ich nicht.“ (''Rose läuft zu der Projektion. Steht rechts davon.) '''Holo-Doc: „''Und ich wette sie keifen und meckern jetzt Typisch. Aber warten sie jetzt und hören sie weiter zu. Die Tardis darf nicht zu mir zurückkehren. Notfallprogramm Eins heißt ich stehe einem Feind gegenüber, der die Tardis nicht in die Finger bekommen darf. Tun sie also folgendes: lassen sie die Tardis sterben. Lassen sie das alte Ding einfach verstauben. Niemand kommt rein. Man wird sie nicht mal wahrnehmen. Ein weiteres komisches kleines Ding das an einer Straßenecke steht. Und im laufe der Zeit wird sich die Welt weiterdrehen.und die Tardis begraben. Wenn sie meiner Gedenken wollen. Tun sie nur das. Mehr nicht. Nur das.'' (Das Hologramm dreht den Kopf nach rechts.) Genießen sie ihr Leben. Tun sie das für mich Rose. Leben sie ein '''Fantastisches' Leben''.“ --- * (Der Doctor steht vor der Entscheidung Leben oder Tod.) Jack: „Rose? Ich hab die Internen Lasercodes aufgerufen, es müsste auf jedem Schirm ne' andere Nummer stehen. Können sie die mir durchgeben?“ Doctor: „Sie ist nicht da.“ Jack: „Is' sie für kleine Mädchen? Wenn sie zurückkommt soll sie mir die Codes durchgeben.“ Doctor: „Sie kommt nicht zurück.“ Jack: ''' „Was heißt das? Wo ist sie?“ '''Doctor: „Machen sie einfach weiter.“ Jack: „Sie haben sie heimgeschickt.“ Doctor: „Ja.“ Jack: „Die Delta-Welle, schaffen wir das noch rechtzeitig?“ Dalek-Imperator: „SAG IHM DIE WAHRHEIT DOCTOR! ES BESTEHT ZWAR DIE MÖGLICHKEIT, DAS DIE DELTA-WELLE SICH FERTIG AUFBAUT. ABER DANN, IST SIE UNKONTROLLIERBAR. DIE DELTA-WELLE TÖTET ALLES WAS IHREN WEG KREIZT. SIE WIRD DABEI KEINEN UNTERSCHIED ZWISCHEN MENSCH, UND DALEK MACHEN! ALLE WERDEN STERBEN! DURCH DEINE HAND!“ Jack: „'Doctor', die Reichweite des Transmitters, reicht für die ganze Erde.“ Dalek-Imperator: „DU WIRST DALEKS UND MENCHEN GLEICHEN MA?ES VERNICHTEN. WENN ICH GOTT BIN, DER SCHÖPFER ALLER DINGE, WAS BIST DANN DUU? DOCTOR!“ Doctor: „Es gibt noch Kolonien im All. Die menschliche Rasse wird in irgendeiner Form weiterleben. Aber ihr seit die einzigen Daleks die es noch gibt. Das ganze Universum ist in Gefahr, wenn ich euch nicht vernichte. Verstehen sie Jack? Das ist die Entscheidung die ich treffen muss, für jedes Lebewesen. Stirb als Mensch oder lebe als Dalek. Was würden sie tun?“ Jack: ''' „Sie haben sie heimgeschickt. Sie ist außer Gefahr. Machen sie weiter.“ '''Dalek-Imperator: „ABER ER WIRD DICH ELIMINIEREN!“ Jack: „Hab ihm immer vertraut. Und tu es auch jetzt noch.“ Doctor: „Jetzt sag mir was, Gott aller Dalek. Den das hab ich bis jetzt nicht rausbekommen. Die Worte Böser Wolf, verteilt in Raum und Zeit überall. Wo ich auch war, wie hast du das gemacht?“ Dalek-Imperator: „ICH, HABE NICHTS GEMACHT!“ Doctor: „Jetzt aber Schluss mit der Geheimniskrämerei mein verehrtester.“ Dalek-Imperator: „SIE ENTSTAMMEN NICHT MEINER SCHÖPFUNG! DIES IST DIE GÖTTLICHE WAHRHEIT!“ --- * Jackie: '„Jetzt hör mal zu: Gott weiß ich hasse diesen Mann aber im Augenblick liebe ich ihn, und weißt du warum? Er hat das richtige getan. Er hat dich zu mir zurückgeschickt.“ --- * (''Rose über die Reisen mit dem Doctor.) 'Rose: ' „NEIN SO MEIN ICH DAS NICHT! Es war... es war ne'n besseres Leben. Und damit, damit meine ich nicht die das umherreisen. Und die Aliens oder die Raumschiffe und so, das war mir egal. '''Der Doctor hat mir gezeigt wie man ein sinnvolleres Leben lebt. Du weißt das, dir hat er's doch auch gezeigt. Das man nicht, aufgeben darf. Das man Dinge nicht einfach hinnimmt, man bezieht Stellung und sagt Nein! MAN TUT DAS WAS RICHTIG IST UND BEWEIST MUT AUCH WENN ALLE WEGRENE NUND ICH KANN EINFACH NICHT...“ --- * (Kurz vor beginn des Angriffes der Dalek-Flotte.) Jack: „Es ist soweit Herschafften wir befinden uns im Krieg!“ --- * Mickey: „Du kannst doch nicht den Rest deines Lebens an diesen Doctor denken.“ Rose: ' „Wie soll ich ihn vergessen?“ (...) * (''Rose erkennt in Bad Wolf eine Botschaft.) (''Rose bemerkt das 'Bad' 'Wolf' auf den Fußballplatz gemalt wurde.'') '''Rose: „''Böser'' Wolf.'' (''Sie schaut sich um.An einer Wand sieht sie ein ''gleichnamiges' Graffiti.) Da drüben, da drüben steht es auch.“ '''Mickey: „Das steht da schon seit Jahren, nur ein blödes Graffiti ohne Bedeutung. Rose: „Ich hielt's für ne' Warnung. Aber wenn's das Gegenteil ist. Vielleicht eine Botschaft. Die selben Worte hier, und 200.000 Jahre in der Zukunft. Eine Verbindung zwischen mir und dem Doctor. Böser Wolf hier, Böser Wolf dort.“ Mickey: „Ja aber wenn das ne' Botschaft ist was soll sie bedeuten?“ Rose: „Das ich zurück kann. ICH MUSS VERSUCHEN IHM BEI DER FLUCHT ZU HELFEN.“ --- * (Rose fasst einen Plan.) Rose: „Die Tardis muss nur wieder zurückfliegen. Einfach, umkehren.“ Mickey: „Ja aber wir können sie trotzdem nicht steuern.“ Rose: ' „'Der Doctor sagte immer die Tardis ist Telepathisch. Dieses Ding lebt. Es hört zu.“ Mickey: „Aber jetzt hört's nicht zu.“ Rose: ' „Wir müssen irgendwie da rein. Als ich dich das letzte mal gesehen hab mit der Slitheen, (''Szenen aus 27x11 werden gezeigt.) öffnete sich dieses Mittelteil. Und es kam ein Licht raus. '''Der Doctor meinte es sei das Herz der Tardis. Wenn wir das aufkriegen, stelle ich Kontakt her. Und sag ihr was sie tun soll.“ Mickey: „Rose.“ Rose: „Hm.“ Mickey: „Wenn du zurückfliegst wirst du sterben.“ Rose: ''' „Das Risiko muss ich eingehen. Es gibt nichts was mich hier noch hält.“ '''Mickey: „Gar nichts?“ Rose: „Nein.“ Mickey: „Okay wenn du echt so denkst, lass uns das Ding aufmachen.“ --- * Jackie: „Das ist nicht zu schaffen liebes. Das hat der Doctor gewusst. Er wollte dich einfach nur in Sicherheit bringen.“ ---- * Rose: „Nein wäre er nicht. Er würde mir raten alles zu versuchen. Wenn ich das leben des Doctor retten kann. Sollte ich' versuchen.“ --- * Rose: „'Der' Doctor bracht mich in die Vergangenheit und da hab ich Dad getroffen.“ Jackie: „Rose hör jetzt auf.“ Rose: „Wie er gestorben ist weiß du noch. Da war jemand bei ihm... ein Mädchen. Ein blondes Mädchen das seine Hand hielt. Du hast sie von weitem gesehen Mom, du hast sie gesehen. DENK DOCH MAL NACH! DAS WAR ICH. DU HAST MICH GESEHEN.“ Jackie: '„Hör jetzt auf!“ '''Rose: ' „DAS HAT '''DER DOCTOR FÜR MICH GETAN!“ Jackie: '''„Hör auf! hör endlich auf!“ --- * '''Dalek-Imperator: „DAS IST PERFEKTION. ICH HABE DEN HIMMEL AUF ERDEN ERSCHAFFEN! --- * Davitsch: „Ich bin nur wegen dir hier. Ich wollte zu den Gameshows weil du dort arbeitest. Programmiererin: „Soll ich jetzt sagen wenn das alles vorbei ist und wir dann noch Leben gehen wir mal was trinken?“ Davitsch: „Das wär schön.“ Programmiererin: „Tja, dumm gelaufen.“ (Er sieht sie an, sie zwinkert.) --- * (Mickey und Rose bekommen unerwartete Hilfe.) Mickey: „Es muss doch noch was geben was wir tun können.“ Rose: „Mom hatte recht. Vielleicht sollten wir wirklich die Tür abschließen und gehen.“ Mickey: „Kommt nicht in Frage. Ich- ich lass nicht zu das, das du jetzt einfach aufgibst vergiss es. Wir brauchen nur etwas das ein bisschen mehr Power hat als mein Auto. Was größeres, so wie denn da.“ (Ein Lastkranwagen fährt vorbei. Jackie steigt aus.) Jackie: „Hört zu, ihr habt den genau bis Sechs Uhr. Also haltet euch rann.“ Rose: ''' „Woher hast du dieses Monstrum?“ '''Jackie: „Von Rodrigo, der schuldet mir noch n'en Gefallen. Frag nicht warum. Doch mit deinem Dad hattest du recht liebes. Der hatte nur verrückte Ideen im Kopf und das wäre genau nach seinem Geschmack gewesen. Jetzt macht schon bevor ich es mir noch anders überlege.“ --- * (Jack kämpft bis zum letzten Mann.) Jack: „Ich halte als letzter die Stellung. Um Himmels willen Doctor, BEENDEN SIE IHRE ARBEIT UND TÖTEN SIE DIESE MONSTEEER!“ Dalek-Imperator: „BEENDE DEINE ARBEIT. UND TÖTE DIE MENSCHHEIT!“ ----- * Jack: „'DOCTOR' SIE HABEN ALLERHÖCHSTEN NOCH 20 SEKUNDEN!“ (Jack schießt weiter bis seine Munition verbraucht ist. Er wirft das Gewehr weg und nimmt eine Pistole, aber auch die kratzt die Dalek wenig. Jack steht am Ende des Ganges unbewaffnet.) Dalek: ' „ELIMINIEREN!“ '''Jack: ' „Ich wär dann soweit.“ (Jack wird erschossen.) ---- * (Der Dalek-Imperator fühlt dem Doctor auf dem Zahn.) '''Doctor: „Es ist bereit.“ (Im selben Augenblick kommen aus sämtlichen Türen die Dalek und umzingeln ihn.) Doctor: „Das solltet ihr euch gut überlegen. Denn wenn ich das Signal aktiviere, sterben alle Lebewesen.“ Dalek-Imperator: „ICH BIN UNSTERBLICH!“ Doctor: „Willst du's darauf ankommen lassen?“ Dalek-Imperator: „ICH MÖCHTE ERLEBEN, DAS DU WIE ICH WIRST. PREISET DEN DOCTOR. DEN GROßEN ELIMINERATOR!“ Doctor: „ICH TUE ES!“ Dalek-Imperator: „LAUSCHE IN DEIN INNERES DOCTOR, WAS BIST DU? FEIGLING ODER KILLER?!“ (Der Doctor presst die Hand um den Griff. Kann es aber nicht.) Doctor: „Ein Feigling. Jederzeit.“ Dalek-Imperator: „WEIL DU SCHWACH BIST, WIRD DIE MENSCHHEIT NUN GEERNTET!“ Doctor: „Und was ist mir mir? Werd' ich einer von deinen Engeln?“ Dalek-Imperator: „DU BIST EIN UNGLÄUBIGER! DU WIRST ELIMINIERT!“ Doctor: „Vielleicht ist es ja Zeit.“ (Der Doctor schließt die Augen. Plötzlich erscheint die Tardis.) --- * (Rose ist umgeben von der Energie der Tardis.) Doctor: „WAS HABEN SIE GETAN?“ Rose: „Ich hab in die Tardis hineingesehen. Und die Tardis sah in mich.“ (...) * Rose: „Ich bin der Böse Wolf. Ich habe mich selbst erschaffen. Ich habe die Worte genommen, und habe sie verteilt. Eine Nachricht durch Raum und Zeit. Um mich an diesen Platz zu fügen.“ (...) * Rose: '''„Ich will sie retten. Meinen '''Doctor. Bewahren vor dem falschen Gott.“ (...) * Rose: ''' „Der Ewige Krieg' endet.“ (...) * '''Rose:' „Ich kann alles sehen, alles was ist, was sein könnte, alles was je sein wird.“ Doctor: '''„Das sehe ich auch. Und zwar immer. Und macht sie das nicht verrückt?“ '''Rose: „Mein Kopf.“ Doctor: „Komm her.“ Rose: '''„Er zerspringt.“ '''Doctor: „Vielleicht brauchst du einen Doctor.“ (Der Doctor küsst Rose. Während des Kusses und als sie lösen strömt Energie von Rose Augen in den Doctor. Als es vorbei ist fällt sie ihm in die Arme. Der Doctor legt sie behutsam ab. Dann mit leuchtenden Augen und erstem Gesicht steht er da. Er atmet tief ein und haucht die Energie aus, sie fliegt in einem gleißenden Gelbem Nebel in die Tardis.) ---- * (Der Doctor steht kurz vor seiner Regeneration.) Doctor: „Rose Tyler. Ich wollte mit ihnen noch an so viele Orte. Barcelona. Nicht die Stadt Barcelona, sondern der Planet Barcelona. Voll ihr Ding. Fantastisch! Dort gibt’s Hunde ohne Schnauzen. Diese Geschichte könnt ich immer wieder erzählen sie ist so komisch.“ (Für einen Kurzen Moment strömt Regenerationsenergie aus ihm. Er kann es noch unterdrücken.) Rose: ' '„DOCTOR! Doctor: „BLEIBEN SIE WEG!“ (...) * (Die letzten Worte des 9. Doctors an Rose Tyler.) 9th Doctor: „Rose. Bevor ich gehe will ich ihnen nur noch sagen sie waren Fantastisch! So was von Fantastisch. Und wissen sie was? Ich war es auch.“ (Der Doctor regeneriert.) * (Die ersten Worte des 10. Doctors an Rose Tyler.) 10th Doctor: „Hallo? Okay... (füllt mit der Zunge im Mund herum.) Neue Zähne, das ist komisch. Also wo war ich? Ach ja genau, Barcelona.“ Kategorie:Doctor Who Staffel 27 (Dialoge)